A Bela e a Fera
by Arine-san
Summary: Hermione se muda da cidade grande para um aldeia por problemas financeiros e tem q trabalhar num castelo para um homem que nunca mostra seu rosto. Pq será? Descubram lendo essa fic. Comentem por favor! Capítulo 5 on!
1. Chapter 1

**A Bela e a Fera**

**Capítulo 1 – Quem amaria um Monstro?**

Era uma vez, num país distante, um jovem príncipe que vivia num reluzente castelo. Embora tivesse tudo que quisesse, o príncipe era mimado, egoísta, grosseiro... Mas em uma noite de inverno uma velha mendiga veio ao castelo e ofereceu-lhe uma simples rosa, em troca de abrigo para o frio. Repugnado pela feiúra dela, o príncipe zombou da oferta e mandou a velhinha ir embora. Porém ela o aconselhou a não se deixar enganar pelas aparências, pois a beleza está no interior das pessoas. E quando ele voltou a expulsá-la, ela se transformou numa bela feiticeira. O príncipe tentou se desculpar, mas era tarde demais, pois ela percebeu que não havia amor no coração dele. E como castigo, ela o transformou numa fera, enfeitiçando ele e todos que lá viviam.

A rosa que ela ofereceu era encantada, e iria florescer até o vigésimo primeiro ano. Se ele aprendesse a amar alguém e fosse retribuído na época em que a última pétala caísse, então o feitiço estaria desfeito. Senão, estaria condenado a permanecer fera para sempre. Com o passar dos anos, ele caiu em desespero e perdeu toda a sua esperança. Pois quem seria capaz de amar um monstro?

* * *

Hermione vivia na cidade, mas teve que se mudar com seu pai, por problemas financeiros, para o campo. Era uma aldeia tranqüila e cheia de pessoas que adoravam tomar conta da vida dos outros. Ela não se conformava com aquele lugar.

Hermione acordara e fora à aldeia comprar pão e pegar algum livro, já que não havia nada para fazer naquele lugar, a não ser criar galinhas e outros animais. Ela percebeu que todos a olhavam. Talvez por suas roupas, que eram: calça jeans, blusa branca e um tênis também branco. Talvez fosse por sua beleza? Nesse ponto Hermione não concordava, mas esse era realmente um dos motivos. Hermione tinha a pele morena, os cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos da mesma cor, sua boca era perfeita, nem grande demais, nem pequena demais.

Oi. – Disse Hermione ao padeiro, assim que chegou ao local. – Vim comprar o de sempre.

Bom dia. – Respondeu o padeiro lhe entregando um saco de pães. – Aqui está.

Obrigada. – Em seguida ela saiu de lá e foi para a biblioteca. – Bom dia. – Disse ela ao senhor que trabalhava lá. Seu nome era Dumbledore.

Bom dia senhorita Granger. Como tem passado? – Perguntou o senhor.

Muito bem. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Vim devolver o livro e pegar outro. Tem algo novo?

Infelizmente não. – Ela fitou os livros, pensativa.

Então vou levar... Esse aqui! – Ela pegou o livro e senhor lhe sorriu.

Mas já leu duas vezes. – Ela riu.

É o meu predileto. – Respondeu. – Lugares distantes, castelos encantados, um príncipe disfarçado... – Os olhos dela brilhavam ao dizer isso.

Já que gosta dele demais... É seu! – Hermione o fitou, chocada.

Mas senhor... – Ela tentou contestar.

Eu insisto. – Ela sorriu, estava muito contente. Aquele senhor parecia ser o único que a compreendia.

Obrigada. Eu agradeço muito. – Ela saiu da biblioteca e voltava para casa, enquanto alguém a observava.

Michael caçava pássaros e outros animais. Acabara de atingir um pássaro. Seu ajudante, Kevin, pegou a ave.

Você não erra um tiro, Mike! – disse Kevin. – Todas as garotas da aldeia estão aos seus pés. – Michael riu.

É. – Respondeu ele. – Mas eu só consigo olhar aquela ali. – Ele apontou Hermione.

A filha daquele velho que está doente? – Perguntou Kevin.

É ela sim. – Michael disse. – É com ela que eu quero me amarrar. É a mais bonita daqui.

Mas...

Ela é a melhor! – Michael disse e olhou para Kevin. – Eu não mereço a melhor?

Claro. – Respondeu o outro. – Você merece sim, mas ela é estranha.

Ela não é estranha. – Falou Michael. – Só tem que parar com essa mania de leitura. – Disse desdenhoso. – Vou falar com ela. – Ele seguiu na direção dela. – Hermione! – Michael chamou. – Espere! – Ela parou e olhou para trás.

Olá Michael. – Ela disse dando um sorriso forçado.

Oi. Que tal se nós fôssemos à taverna ver os meus troféus? – Ele perguntou segurando os ombros dela.

Talvez outro dia. – Ela se soltou dele e as garotas que observavam a cena ficaram chocadas. Ele pegou o livro das mãos dela.

Como consegue ler isso? – Indagou Michael folheando o livro. – Não tem figuras. – Hermione teve que se segurar para não rir. "Como uma pessoa pode ser tão fútil?"

É só usar a imaginação. – Ele jogou o livro no chão e ela se abaixou para pegar, mas ele se colocou na frente dela.

Já é hora de você começar a dar atenção a coisas mais importantes... – Michael deu um sorriso sedutor. – Como eu. – Ela girou os olhos e pegou o livro. – A aldeia toda só fala nisso. – "Claro" pensou Hermione "são um bando de desocupados". – Não é direito uma mulher ler. Logo começa a ter idéias... A pensar... – Hermione não acreditava no que era obrigada a ouvir. – E essas roupas que você usa. – Ele se referia às calças jeans dela. – Parece um homem.

Michael, você é um homem primitivo. – Ela respondeu secamente.

Obrigado Hermione. – "Ele pensou que foi um elogio? Que idiota?" – Vamos lá na taverna...

Não posso. Tenho que tomar conta de meu pai. – Ela falou, começando a andar em direção à sua casa.

Aquele velho doente precisa de muita ajuda. – Disse Kevin rindo e Michael riu também. Hermione se irritou.

Não fale do meu pai desse jeito! – Gritou Hermione e Michael parou de rir, dando um soco na cabeça de Kevin.

É. – Disse ele. – Não fale do pai dela desse jeito.

Idiotas. – Hermione lançou um olhar de ódio para os dois e foi para casa. Michael e Kevin começam a rir de novo.

* * *

Hermione entra e casa e vai direto ao quarto do pai, onde encontra uma vizinha que é sempre muito gentil com eles.

Oi Molly. – Disse Hermione sorrindo e dando um beijo no pai.

Oi. – Respondeu a senhora. – Seu pai parece bem melhor hoje.

Estou me sentindo ótimo. – Disse o senhor sorrindo e fazendo Hermione rir também.

O que traz a senhora aqui? – Perguntou Hermione gentilmente.

Oh querida, vim falar sobre o emprego que você pediu para eu procurar. – O sorriso de Hermione aumentou.

Que bom. – Respondeu a garota. – E a senhora conseguiu encontrar algum?

É claro que sim. – Hermione quase pulara de alegria.

Muito obrigada. – Ela abraçou Molly. O pai apenas observava a alegria dela, se sentindo contente por ela. – E aonde é?

É sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. – Disse a senhora ficando séria. – É num castelo, que fica no meio da floresta. E o dono diz que você deve ficar lá o tempo todo. Só terá o direito de sair uma vez a cada quinze dias. – Hermione se desanimou.

Que pena Molly. – Ela respondeu. – Não vou poder aceitar. Meu pai não pode ficar sozinho.

O que é isso Mione. – O pai dela falou, interferindo na conversa pela primeira vez. – Eu posso me virar sozinho. – Hermione não concordou.

Não seja por isso Hermione. – Molly falou. – Eu e Gina podemos nos revezar e ficarmos aqui, tomando conta seu pai.

Eu não poderia pedir isso. – Hermione sorria tristemente.

Você não está pedindo. – Respondeu a senhora. – Eu estou me oferecendo.

O que acha papai? – Perguntou Hermione, retomando suas esperanças de mudar de vida. Seu pai sorriu largamente.

O que estamos esperando? – Hermione abraçou seu pai, feliz da vida. Logo em seguida se voltou para Molly. – Eu aceito o trabalho. É só dizer quando e onde. – Molly explicou tudo a Hermione calmamente. – Certo.

Então amanhã de manhã eu passo aqui e a levo lá, está bem querida? – Molly perguntou se levantando.

Está perfeito. – Respondeu Hermione se levantando também.

Agora tenho que ir. – Disse Molly se dirigindo à porta. – Senão o Fred morre de fome. Até amanhã querida.

Até. – Hermione abriu a porta para a senhora sair e sentou-se ao lado de seu pai, que adormecera. – Eu tenho certeza papai, que esse emprego, vai trazer uma nova vida pra nós. – Ela deu um beijo na testa dele e foi fazer a comida.

* * *

Uma nova história sobre o Draco e a Mione.

Nessa história Draco naum se transformou numa fera como no filme. Soh tem algumas modificações além de sua arrogância costumeira. Espero que gostem, bjaoo a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A História do Patrão**

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione despediu-se de seu pai e seguiu para o castelo. Havia um grupo que todos os dias ia para a cidade vizinha e como o castelo era no caminho, ela os acompanhou.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Hermione chegara ao castelo. Era um lugar lindo, imponente, e que devia ter muitos empregados, mas Hermione se surpreendeu já que, fora ela existia apenas mais um criado, um jardineiro chamado Nicolau, que no máximo devia ter cinqüenta anos.

Olá – Disse Hermione ao homem que estava cuidando do jardim.

Oi. – Respondeu ele sorrindo. – Você deve ser a empregada que o patrão contratou. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. O jardineiro tirou a luva que usava e a cumprimentou. – Prazer, meu nome é Nicolau.

Eu sou Hermione. – Ela apertou a mão dele e olhou o castelo. Parecia que alguém a observava de uma janela. – Devem ter muitos empregados aqui.

Pra falar a verdade, só eu e você... – Respondeu Nicolau coçando a cabeça. – E eu só venho na parte da manhã.

Como? – Ela fitou o castelo novamente. – Eu não vou conseguir dar conta desse castelo sozinha. – Nicolau riu.

Não se preocupe. Duas moças: Lilá e Pavati vêm todas as quartas-feiras limpar o castelo. Você só tem que cozinhar... E cuidar da menina que vai chegar. – Hermione suspirou de alívio.

E o patrão? Ele é legal? – Nicolau baixou a cabeça, procurando a maneira certa de se expressar.

Olha... Na verdade, você não vai ter contato com ele...

Por que? Como ele vai me dar as ordens então?

Bom... Ele provavelmente vai deixar um papel em cima da mesa da cozinha com as instruções.

Mas por que isso? E que menina é essa? – Nicolau olhou para trás verificando se ninguém o observava.

Dizem por aí, que o patrão sempre foi muito egoísta e maltratava a todos até sua mulher... Mas um dia repentinamente houve um acidente e uma mulher ficou presa nas ferragens, para salvá-la ele entrou no carro. Ele conseguiu soltá-la, mas não conseguiu sair e ficou muito queimado... Dizem que o rosto dele foi desfigurado por isso e que seu corpo é cheio de cicatrizes. Depois disso ele descobriu que a mulher estava grávida, aparentemente ficou feliz, mas não a tratava do mesmo jeito... Sabe? Achava que ela tinha nojo dele por causa das cicatrizes. – Hermione ouvia a história chocada e sentiu muita pena de seu patrão, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. – Um dia sem avisar a patroa foi embora, ainda grávida e nunca mais deu notícias. Isso fez o patrão ficar bem pior e mais frio... Ainda dizem que uma feiticeira veio e o amaldiçoou e também ao castelo e as pessoas que aqui moravam e trabalhavam... Bobagem. O patrão dispensou todos os empregados e só deixou a mim, porque eu não posso vê-lo já que só fico no jardim e as empregadas já sabem o que têm que fazer.

Que triste... Mas que menina é essa, que vai chegar? – Hermione perguntou sem entender essa parte.

Ah! Não avisaram a senhorita... Acontece que a patroa morreu e é óbvio que a criança ficou sozinha... Ela não tem nenhum parente, então vem morar com o pai... O problema é que ele não quer vê-la. – Hermione se irritou imensamente.

Por que? A criança não tem culpa...

Na minha, humilde, opinião, ele tem medo que a criança o rejeite por causa das cicatrizes...

Que bobagem... Eu aposto que essa menina não faria nada disso... A mãe deve ter lhe falado a respeito do pai.

Bom... Eu não posso fazer nada, ele é o patrão e decidiu assim. – Hermione sorriu.

Não se preocupe Nicolau, com certeza a menina vai acabar dobrando esse jeito dele.

Tomara que sim... – Nicolau pegou suas coisa. – Eu já terminei por hoje. Até amanhã senhorita.

Até amanhã. – Nicolau seguiu para o portão que lacrava o castelo e Hermione finalmente entrou no um lugar terrivelmente escuro, Hermione se dirigiu à uma das cortinas para abri-la.

Não faça isso. – Disse uma voz vinda da escuridão. Hermione deu um pulo. – Não abra as cortinas nunca! – Hermione se irritou pelo tom de voz do homem.

E como eu vou enxergar? O senhor pode estar acostumado à escuridão, mas eu não. – O homem se assustou com a resposta dela. Nunca ninguém lhe desafiara.

Ó timo, então abra quando eu não estiver presente. Só vim lhe dar as instruções do que tem que fazer. – Hermione estremeceu pelo tom frio da voz e pelo frio que fazia ali dentro. – Você deve preparar o café, o almoço, o chá da tarde e o jantar... – Hermione o interrompeu.

E como eu vou saber o que o senhor quer comer? – O homem se assustou novamente com a atitude dela.

Eu deixarei um papel na mesa da cozinha, dizendo o que você deve fazer... Continuando com as instruções... Você não deve ir à ala oeste do castelo... – Interrompeu-o novamente.

Por que?

Porque meus aposentos se encontram ali e não preciso que você vá até lá! – Hermione enrubesceu com a resposta. – Seu quarto fica no segundo andar à direita... É a segunda porta à direita. A cozinha é por ali. – Ele apontou e antes que ela pudesse interrompê-lo novamente ele continuou. – Seu quarto já tem um banheiro... Acho que por enquanto é só... – Ele ia se retirar da sala quando ela o chamou.

Ei! E quanto a menina que vai chegar? – Ele se voltou para ela e se aproximou dela, infelizmente ela não podia ver seu rosto por causa da escuridão.

Pelo visto está bem informada. – Ele disse com raiva. – Quem te falou disso? Foi o jardineiro, não é? – Hermione sentiu muito medo e por um segundo podia jurar que viu olhos azuis extremamente frios.

Não...

Não minta pra mim! – Ele a interrompeu furioso. – Aposto que te contou toda a história da casa, não é?

Ele não disse nada, só comentou da menina. – O patrão dela ia gritar outra vez, mas ela o cortou. – E além do mais eu tenho que saber dela, afinal eu vou tomar conta dela, não é? – Ele pareceu se acalmar.

Tem razão... – Ela não pôde acreditar que ele concordava com ela. – Bom... A minha esposa morreu e ela ficou sozinha, por isso vem morar aqui... Mas eu não posso tomar conta dela...

Por que? – Hermione perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

Não te interessa! O que interessa é que ela chega daqui a três dias, no sábado e você tem que tomar conta dela. É só isso.

Certo. – Ele estava partindo novamente quando ela lhe perguntou algo. – Qual o nome dela? – Ele suspirou antes de responder.

Emily... É só isso? – Ele perguntou mais frio ainda e estava prestes a se retirar, quando...

Não. – Ele rolou os olhos. – Eu não sei o seu nome ainda. – ele pareceu surpreso com o que ela disse.

É Draco. Draco Malfoy. – E ele não lhe deu tempo de dizer mais nada. Sumiu no breu. Imediatamente Hermione abriu todas as cortinas e janelas e foi para o seu quarto. O quarto era incrível. A cama era enorme e tudo parecia impecável. Hermione arrumou suas coisas e foi para a cozinha, achou o papel com o que seu patrão queria no almoço e saiu. No papel havia instruções para ela sair da cozinha depois que almoçasse. Ela saiu e quando voltou a louça já estava lavada... Muito surpresa ela fez tudo que tinha que fazer naquele dia e ao anoitecer foi para seu quarto. Tomou um banho bem quente, colocou a camisola e se atirou na cama. Ficou olhando teto.

É Nicolau. – Ela disse distraidamente. – Parece que vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei... – Logo em seguida adormeceu.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

: Que bom que vc gosta de A bela e a Fera, espero que continue gostando da fic, mesmo que naum seja exatamente igual à história da Disney, bjaoo...

Gabriela: Espero naum ter demorado muito a postar, vlw por ter gostado da fic, bjaoo...

Mandy Evans: Oi, tah aí mais um capítulo, agora os outros vão demorar um pouquinho, espero q continue lendo, bjaoo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Como Dizer Adeus?**

Na manha seguinte Hermione despertou cedo e foi para a cozinha. Ainda faltavam dois dias para a chegada da filha de Draco e ela estava começando a se adaptar à estranha rotina naquela casa. Tudo estava em ordem e ela não havia mais falado com o senhor Malfoy e não tinha contato com ele, a não ser pelos bilhetes que ele deixava com as instruções para ela. Estava tudo em seu lugar e não havia nenhum problema.

Pena que a paz nunca dura muito tempo. E aquele fim de tarde vinha provar isso. Alguém bateu à porta e Hermione veio correndo atender. Ficou surpresa ao reconhecer um dos filhos da senhora Weasley, Ronald.

Rony! Como você está? – Perguntou contente. – Como está sua mãe...? – Ela parou de falar ao ver a feição triste do rapaz. – O que houve?

Hermione, eu sinto muito, mas eu não trago boas notícias. – Respondeu Rony. – É o seu pai.

O que aconteceu com ele? – Hermione estava desesperada.

Infelizmente, ele faleceu. – A jovem caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar. Rony tentava consolá-la, mas ela não conseguia se acalmar.

Finalmente, alguns minutos depois, ela parou e fitou o jovem.

Você me leva lá? – Perguntou.

Claro. Foi pra isso que eu vim. – Rapidamente ela se levantou e correu para as escadas.

Espere um minuto. Vou avisar ao senhor Malfoy que tenho que resolver... Alguns assuntos. – Disse com dificuldade, controlando a vontade de chorar.

Subiu as escadas com rapidez, tentando evitar pensar no que teria que enfrentar ao sair dali. Foi direto para a ala que seu patrão ocupava na casa, a qual estava proibida de ir. Chegou ofegante e começou a pensar em qual dos quartos ele estaria. Bateu na primeira porta e não obteve resposta. Ao verificar, percebeu que estava trancada e então resolveu procurar em outros quartos.

O que faz aqui? – Ouviu alguém dizendo atrás dela, antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo. – Pensei que tivesse deixado claro que você não devia vir aqui.

Me desculpe. – A garota disse, baixo e ainda de costas para o patrão. – Eu vim avisar que tenho que resolver um problema agora e vou sair.

O que? Você não pode. Minha filha chega depois de amanhã. Quem vai ficar com ela? Você se comprometeu. – Respondeu o homem calmo, mas ríspido. – Não vejo o que possa ser tão importante para que você tenha que quebrar sua palavra. – Hermione respirou fundo antes de responder e uma lágrima, teimosa, rolou por seu rosto.

Eu tenho que ir... Tenho que ir ao... Enterro do meu pai. – Draco arregalou os olhos e se sentiu imensamente estúpido pelo que fizera.

Eu sinto muito. – Respondeu no mesmo tom de antes. – Eu não sabia e...

Além disso... – Ela continuou interrompendo-o. Não queria falar sobre aquele assunto no momento. Não estava preparada ainda. – Vou estar aqui amanhã a noite, no máximo. Então não se preocupe com a sua filha.

Certo. – Ele disse. – Tudo bem. Pode ir... Resolver o seu assunto.

Obrigada. – Hermione foi para o seu quarto, e não podendo se conter, chorou mais um pouco. Quando se acalmou pegou seu casaco e desceu as escadas, pensando que agora estava, realmente, sozinha no mundo.

Ao chegar no vilarejo, todos vinham consolá-la e isso a deixava ainda mais triste. Era como se eles estivessem ali para confirmar que seu pai morrera. Dormiu naquela casa sozinha, já que o enterro seria no dia seguinte. A senhora Weasley perguntou se ela não queria dormir na casa dela, mas recusara. Queria ficar sozinha. Chorou a noite toda.

**This is for my peoples who just lost somebody**

**(Isso é para as pessoas que acabaram de perder alguém)  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady**

**(Seu melhor amigo, seu bebê, seu esposo ou sua esposa)  
Put your hand way up high**

**(Levante suas mãos bem alto)  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)**

**(Nós nunca iremos dizer adeus (não, não, não))  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins**

**(Mães, pais, irmãs, irmãos, amigos e primos)  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers**

**(Isso é para as pessoas que perderam suas avós)  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye**

**(Levante sua cabeça para o céu, pois nunca iremos dizer adeus)**

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acompanhou o corpo de seu pai, com seus amigos, até o cemitério. A senhora Weasley chorava muito e com isso aumentava a tristeza de Hermione.

**As a child there were them times I didn't get it**

**(Quando criança, havia aqueles momentos em que eu não entendia muito bem)  
But you kept me in line**

**(Mas você me mantinha na linha)  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes on Sunday mornings**

**(Eu não sabia por que você não aparecia nas manhãs de Domingo)  
And I missed you, but I'm glad we talked through**

**(E eu sentia sua falta, mas estou feliz que nós conseguimos conversar sobre isso)  
All them grown folk things separation brings**

**(Todas aquelas coisas que a separação nos trás)  
You never let me know it**

**(Você nunca me avisou)  
You never let it show because you loved me**

**(Você nunca deixou isso a amostra porque você me amou)  
And obviously there's so much more left to say**

**(****E obviamente haveria muito mais coisas a falar)****  
If you were with me today face to face**

**(Se você estivesse aqui comigo cara a cara)**

O caixão foi baixando no buraco aberto no chão e Hermione sentia-se culpada por não ter estado com seu pai em seus últimos momentos de vida. "Tudo isso para tentar melhorar nossa vida e não adiantou de nada. Ele não está mais comigo".

**I never knew I could hurt like this**

**(Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia sofrer assim)  
And everyday life goes on like**

**(E todo dia que a vida passa)  
"I wish I could talk to you for a while"**

**("Eu desejo que eu possa conversar com você um pouco")  
Miss you but I try not to cry as time goes by**

**(Eu sinto saudade, mas tento não chorar enquanto o tempo passa)  
And soon as you reach a better place**

**(E é verdade que você alcançou um lugar melhor)  
Still I'd give the world to see your face**

**(Mas eu daria o mundo para ver seu rosto)  
And I'm right here next to you**

**(E eu estou bem aqui, perto de você)  
But it's like you're gone too soon**

**(Mas parece que você foi muito cedo)  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye**

**(Agora a coisa mais difícil é dizer adeus)  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye**

**(Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus)  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye**

**(****Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus)****  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye**

**(Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus)  
Bye, bye**

**(Adeus, adeus)**

Começaram a jogar terra em cima do caixão e cada pá de terra era como se fosse um sonho perdido de Hermione. Ela realmente estava arrasada.

**And you never got the chance to see how good I've done**

**(E você nunca teve a chance de ver como eu estou)  
And you never got to see me back at number one**

**(E você nem me viu voltando ao primeiro lugar)  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together**

**(Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para comemorarmos juntos)  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together**

**(Eu queria que nós pudéssemos passar os feriados juntos)  
I remember when you used to tuck me in at night**

**(Eu lembro quando você me colocava na cama a noite)  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight**

**(Com o ursinho que você me deu que eu apertava tão forte)  
I thought you were so strong**

**(Eu achava que você era tão forte)  
You'd make it through whatever**

**(Que você conseguiria passar por tudo)  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever**

**(É tão difícil ter de aceitar o fato que você foi embora para sempre)**

Quando tudo terminou, Hermione foi para a casa onde morou com seu pai. Quitou qualquer divida que tivesse com o dono, pegou tudo que tinha algum significado para ela e as coisas que iria usar. Pediu para a senhora Weasley se desfazer do resto e assim seguiu para o castelo de Draco Malfoy, seu novo lar temporário.

**I never knew I could hurt like this**

**(Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia sofrer assim)  
And everyday life goes on like**

**(E todo dia que a vida passa)  
"I wish I could talk to you for a while"**

**("Eu desejo que eu possa conversar com você um pouco")  
Miss you but I try not to cry as time goes by**

**(Eu sinto saudade, mas tento não chorar enquanto o tempo passa)  
And soon as you reach a better place**

**(E é verdade que você alcançou um lugar melhor)  
Still I'd give the world to see your face**

**(Mas eu daria o mundo para ver seu rosto)  
And I'm right here next to you**

**(E eu estou bem aqui, perto de você)  
But it's like you're gone too soon**

**(Mas parece que você foi muito cedo)  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye**

**(Agora a coisa mais difícil é dizer adeus)  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye**

**(Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus)  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye**

**(Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus)  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye**

**(Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus)  
Bye, bye**

**(Adeus, adeus)**

Foi caminhando tranqüilamente, pensando em como tudo mudaria agora. Chorou silenciosamente por todo o trajeto.

**This is for my peoples who just lost somebody**

**(Isso é para as pessoas que acabaram de perder alguém)  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady**

**(Seu melhor amigo, seu bebê, seu esposo ou sua esposa)  
Put your hand way up high**

**(Levante suas mãos bem alto)  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)**

**(Nós nunca iremos dizer adeus (não, não, não))  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins**

**(Mães, pais, irmãs, irmãos, amigos e primos)  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers**

**(Isso é para as pessoas que perderam suas avós)  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye**

**(Levante sua cabeça para o céu, pois nunca iremos dizer adeus)**

**Bye Bye – Mariah Carey**

Assim que chegou ao castelo, foi para seu quarto guardar suas coisas e em seguida foi procurar seu patrão. Novamente se arriscou indo até a ala do castelo que ele dissera para não ir, mas precisava informá-lo que estava de volta. Na escuridão que reinava naquela parte do castelo, conseguiu distinguir a luz de um abajur e foi até lá. Se patrão estava num dos quartos, sentado numa poltrona lendo um livro.

Com licença. – Pediu Hermione antes de entrar no local.

Sim. - Disse Draco. Hermione pôde reparar que mesmo com luz não podia ver o rosto dele completamente. Parecia que ele arrumara todos os móveis da casa para se favorecer da escuridão, para seu roto ficar escondido. Como ele virou para olhá-la, ela pôde perceber, pela metade do rosto dele que vira, que ele era um loiro com feições muito bonitas. "Será que o rosto dele ficou tão feio como ele pensa? Porque ele parece ser tão bonito." – O que a senhorita deseja? – Perguntou devido ao silencio dela, enquanto o observava.

Ah... Bom, vim dizer que já tinha chegado e perguntar se queria alguma coisa? – Respondeu enrubescendo.

Não. Pode se retirar se quiser. Não vou querer mais nada por hoje. – Por um momento Draco teve vontade de levantar de onde estava para pedir desculpas pela forma como agira no outro dia e consolá-la, mas se conteve. – É só isso?

É. – Ela respondeu encarando-o. Hermione gostaria muito de ver o rosto dele por inteiro, mas isso era pedir demais. – Boa noite. – Disse se dirigindo a porta.

Boa noite. – Pode ouvi-lo dizer antes de fechar a porta.

Foi para seu quarto pensando em como ele era. "O rosto dele não pode estar tão ruim assim e... ele deve fazer exercícios. O braço dele é bem forte... Como será o resto do corpo?" Hermione se repreendeu. Isso não era hora pra pensar nisso. Tomou um banho e deitou na cama. Pensou que devido ao seu dia demoraria a dormir, mas dormiu muito rápido e foi um sono sem sonhos.

Agradecimentos:

Carolzinha Cucco: Que bom que gostou, espero que continue gostando, bjaoo...

Gabriela: Vlw pelo coment, espero que continue acompanhando, bjaoo...

Mary Lupin: Espero que a fic alcancem as suas espectativas jah q eh a primeira fic draco&Mione q vc lê, bjaoo...

Bitriz: Vlw pelo apoio, vê se continua lendo, hein? rsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

Nancy F.: Vlw pelo coment e por ter gostado da fic, bjaoo...

mione03: A história foi baseada num livro sim, mas soh a história central mesmo. O nome do livro eh A Bela e a Fera, mas naum melembro o nome da autora. Que bom q gostou da fic, bjaoo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Mudanças**

Quando deram cerca de cinco horas e o sol começou a querer aparecer, Hermione acordou. A jovem fitou o teto e pediu aos céus que esse fosse um dia melhor que o anterior. Como não conseguiria mais dormir, a jovem levantou e pensou no que faria a seguir. Ainda era muito cedo, por isso resolveu explorar a mansão. Trocou de roupa e saiu passeando pelos corredores, pelo menos isso a distrairia até a hora de fazer o café. O dia seria chato. Hermione estava ansiosa para conhecer a filha de Malfoy, mas a pequena só chegaria à tarde. Teria que se ocupar de várias coisas para que o tempo passasse mais rápido, mas por enquanto se contentaria com sua exploração.

A jovem observava atentamente, vários quadros que estavam pendurados por todos os corredores. Em todos, as pessoas estavam bem vestidos e sorridentes e embaixo de cada um, tinha o nome da pessoa que era retratada no mesmo. Depois de andar um pouco, Hermione se deparou com um espaço vazio. Haviam retirado o quadro que devia ficar ali. Ao ler o nome da pessoa que estava no quadro desaparecido, não pôde evitar um sorriso. Será que nem assim poderia ver o rosto de Draco Malfoy?

Hermione continuou andando e entrando em vários cômodos. Às vezes pensava em seu pai, e algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, mas lembrava que ele devia estar num lugar muito bonito e cheio de pessoas boas e isso a fazia sorrir.

Ao abrir um dos cômodos, Hermione parou estupefata e ficou boquiaberta. Não pôde conter um enorme sorriso. Estava na maior biblioteca que já vira. A morena não sabia para onde direcionar seus olhos castanhos e enquanto tentava olhar tudo ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos se fixaram em algo.

Sentado numa poltrona estava Draco Malfoy dormindo com um livro no colo. O coração dela acelerou. Hermione não podia acreditar, finalmente poderia ver o rosto dele.

Assim que conseguiu fazer seu coração voltar ao ritmo normal, a jovem se aproximou lentamente e aos poucos foi vendo as cicatrizes que Malfoy tanto tentava esconder. Haviam cicatrizes das queimaduras que desciam pelo lado direito do rosto dele, como se fossem garras de animais. Elas desciam da altura de seu cabelos loiros, que batiam na altura dos olhos, e iam descendo até desaparecerem pela camisa, abaixo do pescoço. Deviam haver mais cicatrizes pelo resto do corpo, mas ela não as achava tão horríveis como Draco, parecia crer que eram.

Do lado esquerdo, o rosto dele não tinha cicatrizes e Hermione pôde perceber que ele fora muito bonito. Mesmo com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes ele continuava bonito. Ela não entendia porque Draco se isolara desse jeito, deixando a esposa e a filha de lado. Pelo que entendera, a esposa dele continuara amando-o do jeito que ele era e por não conseguir agüentar suas atitudes, fora embora. Pensando assim, Hermione percebeu que a aparência dele era muito mais importante para ele do que para as outras pessoas, o que afastava as pessoas era sua maneira de agir.

Hermione se aproximou mais, e mesmo na escuridão pôde ver algumas cicatrizes nas mãos dele. Cuidadosamente, a morena tocou a mão dele, e mesmo esse leve toque bastou para que Draco acordasse.

- O que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou gritando e se levantando, o que fez a jovem se afastar.

- Nada. – Respondeu receosa. Draco não tentou se esconder, afinal não adiantava mais. Ela já o vira. Hermione continuava olhando-o fixamente.

- Está satisfeita? Finalmente você conseguiu ver o monstro. – Disse o loiro se aproximando e segurando-a pelos ombros, aproximando seus rostos. – Olhe bem para poder contar a toda aldeia como é o monstro Malfoy! – Gritou ele. Hermione, muito assustada, conseguiu se libertar dele e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, o que deixou-o chocado.

- O que faz de você um monstro não é seu rosto. – Amorena respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. – São suas atitudes. – Ela saiu correndo da biblioteca e Malfoy voltou a sentar em sua poltrona, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, já arrependido do que fizera.

* * *

Durante o resto da manhã, Hermione cumpriu seus afazeres. Mas era difícil deixar de pensar na atitude de Draco Malfoy. Era como se ele não tivesse sentimentos e não percebesse o mal que fazia a si mesmo ao afastar as pessoas de si. Mas ninguém podia lhe explicar isso. Ele mesmo tinha que perceber.

No começo da tarde fez um pouco de calor e por isso a jovem decidiu nadar um pouco. Havia duas piscinas na casa, uma interna e outra externa. Apesar de fazer calor, o vento lá fora era muito frio, por isso Hermione decidiu nadar na piscina interna.

Hermione usava um maiô azul e quando pulou na água, a mesma envolveu seu corpo de forma suave, fazendo com que ela se sentisse em paz por, pelo menos, alguns minutos.

Depois de um tempo a morena resolveu sair da piscina e ao chegar à borda e começar a se erguer, uma toalha lhe foi estendida. Quando ela terminou de sair da piscina e ergueu seus olhos, deu de cara com Draco Malfoy.

Um pouco incrédula, ela pegou a toalha. O que ele fazia ali tão abertamente? O susto fez até com ela esquece, por um momento, o que ele fizera. O loiro a encarava e pensava no porque de ela não desviar os olhos do rosto dele, muitas pessoas não suportavam ver suas cicatrizes.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou a morena assim que se lembrou do conflito que tivera com ele pela manhã.

- Estou na minha casa. Posso ir onde quiser. – Respondeu sem conseguir se conter. Como essa mulher era atrevida. Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram.

- Se o senhor veio aqui para dizer que a casa é sua e por isso pode tratar as pessoas como quiser, eu peço desculpas, mas não vou aceitar ser tratada como um animal. O senhor me paga sim, mas não é meu dono. – Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir. O que fez Hermione corar. Era difícil ser durona quando aqueles lindos olhos azuis a fitavam. – Está rindo do quê? Posso saber?

- A maioria das pessoas têm medo de falar comigo. Só acho irônico que alguém que trabalhe para mim e realmente devia tentar conter a língua, fale assim, tão abertamente. – Hermione ficou mais vermelha. – Isso sem falar que com certeza não devia me dar um tapa na cara. – A jovem, agora envergonhada, mordia o lábio inferior sem saber o que dizer.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu ela. – Eu realmente não devia ter lhe batido. – Draco anuiu com a cabeça. – Mas a culpa foi sua. – Ele arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Se você não tivesse tocado em mim, eu não acordaria daquele jeito. – Ela esqueceu a culpa que sentia.

- E se você não fosse o senhor misterioso, eu não teria feito isso. – Draco franziu o cenho.

- Se não fosse curiosa e não ficasse por aí, bisbilhotando tudo, isso não teria acontecido.

- Se dormisse no seu próprio quarto também não.

- Ora, você... – Draco ia respondê-la novamente, quando percebeu que Hermione sorria. Eles estavam discutindo como crianças. O loiro voltou a se acalmar. – Bom... Não importa mais de quem é a culpa. Não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, o que fazia com que esses saíssem da frente do rosto e deixassem as cicatrizes mais visíveis. – Eu vim me desculpar. Acho que tive uma reação exagerada hoje de manhã. – A jovem percebeu como era difícil para ele admitir isso.

- Tudo bem. – Ela voltou a se sentir culpada, afinal invadira a privacidade dele. – Eu também sinto muito. – Draco concordou com a cabeça e começou a se afastar. – Daqui a pouco vou buscar sua filha. – Falou Hermione, fazendo com que ele parasse de andar. – O senhor vai querer vê-la assim que ela chegar? – Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não quero que ela me veja.

- Por quê? – Perguntou a jovem sem compreender.

- Não quero assustar minha própria filha.

- Mas...

- Essa decisão não está aberta a discussões. – E assim ele foi embora, sem deixa que ela falasse mais nada. Como explicaria a uma criança que seu pai não queria que ela o visse?

* * *

Às três horas, Hermione saiu da casa para ir ao aeroporto. A viagem de carro durava menos de uma hora, mas ela não queria se arriscar.

Quando Emily desembarcou e Hermione pôs os olhos nela, imediatamente percebeu como aquela garotinha era doce e como devia estar se sentindo sozinha e assustada. Emily olhava para todos os lados sem saber aonde ir. Uma aeromoça a segurava pela mão. Percebendo que ainda estava parada, apenas olhando a menina, Hermione se dirigiu a elas.

- Oi. – A morena disse, chamando a atenção de Emily e da aeromoça. Ela entregou um papel à aeromoça, uma autorização, e se abaixou na frente da menina. – Você deve ser a Emily. – A garota a encarou com olhos azuis, muito iguais aos de seu pai, assim como seus cabelos loiros.

- Sou. Como você sabe meu nome? – Perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu vim para te levar pra casa do seu pai.

- Ah! Entendi. – A menina disse sorrindo e olhou para a aeromoça. – Obrigada por me trazer aqui. – A aeromoça sorriu para ela. "Como ela é educada." Pensou Hermione.

- De nada, querida. – E soltando a mão da aeromoça, Emily segurou a de Hermione. – Tchau.

- Tchau. – Responderam Hermione e a menina juntas.

- Qual o seu nome? – Perguntou a garota, tentando ser gentil. Afinal, sua mãe sempre lhe ensinara a ser educada e essa moça parecia ser legal.

- É Hermione. – As duas foram pegar as malas de Emily e seguiram para o carro. Depois de colocá-la no banco de trás e prender o cinto de segurança, Hermione se posicionou no volante. – Quantos anos você tem, Emily? – Perguntou enquanto colocava o veículo em movimento.

- Cinco. – A menina olhava a paisagem. – Você conhece o meu pai? – Perguntou de repente. – Hermione olhou para ela, pelo retrovisor.

- Sim. – "Pelo menos um pouco". Pensou.

- Você acha que ele vai gostar de mim? – A morena percebeu que algumas lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Emily. Infelizmente não podia confortá-la naquele momento, tinha que prestar atenção na estrada.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele já gosta, Emily. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso. A menina pareceu se sentir melhor depois de ouvir isso.

* * *

Quando chegaram a casa, Emily perguntou onde seu pai estava e Hermione lhe disse que ele não podia vê-la agora, pois estava ocupado. A garotinha pareceu desapontada, mas tentou não demonstrar. Hermione ainda não sabia o que diria para ela no dia seguinte, mas não iria pensar nisso agora.

Depois de comer alguma coisa e tomar banho, já eram 20 horas e Hermione percebeu que a menina bocejava.

- Vamos. Está na hora de ir para a cama. – Disse a morena sorrindo, enquanto pegava Emily no colo. – Você teve um dia muito cheio. – A jovem a colocou na cama, lhe cobriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa, o que fez Emily lhe dar um sorriso. – Boa noite. – Hermione já estava saindo do quarto, quando ouviu a menina chamá-la. – O que foi, querida? – A pequena esfregou os olhos de um jeito adorável.

- Você pode cantar uma música pra mim? – A morena voltou a entrar no quarto.

- Claro. Só que eu não sei muitas canções de ninar. – Emily bocejou novamente.

- Não tem problema. Pode cantar qualquer coisa. – Hermione concordou e sentando-se ao lado de Emily começou a cantar.

**Halfway down the stairs is a stair where I sit**

**(Na metade, descendo as escadas é o degrau onde eu sento)  
There isn't any other stair quite like it**

**(Não há nenhum degrau como esse)  
I'm not at the bottom, I'm not at the top**

**(Eu não estou no fundo, eu não estou no topo)  
So this is the stair where I always stop**

**(Então esse é o degrau em que eu sempre paro)**

Emily segurou a mão de Hermione e a puxou para mais perto de si, e em poucos segundos a morena estava deitada ao lado de Emily, lhe fazendo um carinho nos cabelos.

**Halfway up the stairs**

**(Na metade, subindo as escadas)  
Isn't up and isn't down**

**(Não é para cima, não é para baixo)  
It isn't in the nursery, It isn't in the town**

**(Não é no berçário, não é na cidade)**

A garotinha se aconchegou à Hermione e esta pôde perceber como Emily devia estar sofrendo por ter perdido a mãe. Percebeu como elas duas eram parecidas. Estavam num lugar estranho e tinham perdido pessoas muito importantes para ela.

**And all sorts of funny thoughts**

**(E todo tipo de pensamentos engraçados)  
They run thorugh my head**

**(Eles correm pela minha cabeça)  
It isn't really anywhere**

**(Não realmente lugar nenhum)  
It's somewhere else instead**

**(É outro lugar em que também estou)**

A respiração de Emily estava regular e ela estava relaxada. Hermione sorriu. Pelo menos uma delas ia dormir em paz.

**Halfway down the stairs is a stair where I sit**

**(Na metade, descendo as escadas é o degrau onde eu sento)  
There isn't any other stair quite like it**

**(Não há nenhum degrau como esse)  
I'm not at the bottom, I'm not at the top**

**(Eu não estou no fundo, eu não estou no topo)  
So this is the stair where I always stop**

**(Então esse é o degrau em que eu sempre paro)**

**[Halfway Down the Stairs – Amy Lee]**

Hermione estava receosa de deixar a menina sozinha em sua primeira noite na casa de seu pai e se encontrava tão cansada que acabou dormindo também.

E enquanto isso, Draco observava tudo de seu quarto, por meio de uma câmera. Ele não pudera evitar. Tinha que ver sua filha de alguma maneira. Emily era tão bonita e inteligente.

Sozinho, em seu quarto, algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos do loiro. Uma demonstração de seu arrependimento por não ter participado da vida da filha.

* * *

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de me desculpar por demorar tanto a postar, mas tive alguns problemas, e não pude continuar antes. Todas as minhas fic ficaram paradas por um tempo, mas agora estou voltando e espero conseguir atualizá-las com frequência. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo.

**Agradecimentos:**

Marie Malfoy: Que bom que está gostando, espero que continue lendo, bjaoo...

Gabriela: Infelizmente, como já disse, não pude postar antes, mas espero poder demorar menos agora. Espero que você continue lendo, vlw...

Perola Negra: obrigada pelo seu comentário. Fico feliz em saber que vc gosta da fic, bjaoo... Ps; Adoro ler os comentários, mas não precisa se preocupar se esquecer, rsrs... bjaoo...

Dianxuka: Obrigada. Continuando...

Esther Lya: Já corrigi o lance do nome, obrigada pelo aviso, bjaoo...

Tamara J. Potter: Agora que a filhinha do Malfoy surgiu, ela não está mais tão sozinha, mas talvez essa situação melhore mais ainda, rsrs... Espero que a descrição de como o Draco ficou agrade vc, bjaoo...

The Cissy Black: o rosto ela já viu, o problema é que o pior, é a personalidade dele, rsrs...

Kurotsuchi-chan: Eu tbm sempre adorei "A Bela e a Fera". Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Kelle Salvatore: Provavelmente é o mesmo livro, mas eu ó o usei como base, a história é diferente. Espero que goste da minha versão tbm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Natal**

As semanas se passaram e cada vez ficava mais difícil para Hermione inventar novas desculpas para Emily de porque o seu pai não a via. Ela tivera que inventar várias viagens de negócios e outros problemas para acalmar a garotinha, mas ela estava cada vez mais ansiosa. Ainda mais agora que faltavam dois dias para o natal.

Hermione falaria com ele novamente. Isso não era maneira de tratar a filha dele. A morena esperaria que Emily fosse dormir e falaria com o loiro, essa situação não podia continuar.

* * *

Emily adormecera assim que deitara. Estava cansada, pois passara o dia inteiro brincando no quintal com Hermione. Agora tinha que recuperar as energias para o dia seguinte. Assim que Hermione percebeu que ela dormia, seguiu para a ala em que Draco vivia. Era a ala mais escura da mansão, a jovem nem precisara dizer para Emily não ir para aquele lado da casa, a menina tinha medo e sempre evitava passar perto dali.

Hermione bateu na porta do quarto de Draco e ouviu a voz dele através da porta.

- O que é? – Ele indagou receoso, com medo de que fosse a menina.

- Preciso falar com você. – Disse a morena. Ela ouviu um ruído no quarto e alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta.

- Entre. – Ele fechou a porta novamente, após ela entrar. O quarto estava bem iluminado naquele dia. Vários abajures ligados. Depois que Hermione vira seu rosto, Draco não tentara mais se esconder dela. – Pode falar. – Draco esbarrou nela ao passar para sentar em sua poltrona, e a jovem ruborizou ao se imaginar envolvida por aqueles braços. Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando fazer esses pensamentos desaparecerem. Ele lhe indicou outra poltrona. – O que foi? – Perguntou depois de ela se sentar.

- É sobre Emily.

- O que foi? – Draco indagou preocupado. – Ela se machucou?

- Não fisicamente. – Ele franziu o cenho sem entender. – Você está machucando ela, ao não participar da sua vida.

- Já falamos sobre isso. – Draco suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Hermione já havia notado que isso era uma mania. – Não quero que ela se assuste. Não quero que ela tenha medo de mim.

- E eu já disse que você está subestimando ela. Eu tenho certeza que ela não vai ter medo de você. Emily está com medo agora. Achando que você não a ama o suficiente. – Hermione precisava convencê-lo. – A menina perdeu a mãe, deixou os amigos para vir pra cá e acha que o pai não a ama. Você não acha que isso está afetando ela? – Draco a encarava tristemente.

- Você acha que eu não quero brincar com a minha filha? Ler histórias pra ela à noite? Abraçar e beijar ela? – Hermione podia perceber o quanto ele sofria. – Eu quero, ok? Mas tenho medo da reação dela. – Ele baixou a cabeça.

- Draco. – Era a primeira vez que a morena o chamava pelo nome. – Você não acha que vale a pena tentar? – O loiro voltou a erguer a cabeça.

- E se der tudo errado?

- E se der certo? Você precisa tentar. – Draco ia argumentar novamente, mas Hermione interrompeu-o. – Amanhã é véspera de natal. Por favor, pense nisso até o dia de natal. Acho que Emily adoraria esse presente.

- Mas...

- Apenas pense nisso, certo? – Mesmo achando que Hermione estava errada, ele concordou.

- Prometo pensar.

- É só isso que eu peço. – E assim a jovem se retirou do quarto e o deixou com seus pensamentos.

* * *

No dia seguinte Emily estava super agitada. Era véspera de natal. Ela e Hermione fizeram um boneco de neve e montaram a árvore de natal, que chegara naquele dia junto com todas as comidas deliciosas que comeriam à noite e no dia seguinte.

Nesse momento Emily brincava no quintal sozinha, pois Hermione estava cozinhando. De repente a garota entrou correndo na cozinha.

- Mione! – Chamou ela. – Olha o que eu achei. – A menina carregava um cachorrinho, que parecia estar com uma das patas machucada.

- Coitadinho. – Disse Hermione limpando as mãos e indo para perto da menina. – Temos que fazer um curativo. Traga ele para o meu quarto. – A menina subiu as escadas seguindo a morena.

- Podemos ficar com ele? – Indagou a garotinha docemente. – Acho que ele não tem casa. Por favor, vamos ficar com ele. – Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Será que Draco aprovaria?

- Por hoje ele fica, tá bom? – Disse a jovem fazendo o curativo. – Vou perguntar ao seu pai. Se ele concordar e o cãozinho não tiver dono. Ficamos com ele.

- O meu pai vai chegar hoje? – Perguntou a garotinha com um largo sorriso.

- Ele vai fazer o possível, eu tenho certeza. – Emily acariciou o cachorrinho um pouco triste.

- Tomara que ele consiga. – Hermione sabia a luta que Draco devia estar travando consigo mesmo.

- Tomara mesmo.

- Qual será o nome dele? – A garota já estava sorrindo novamente ao se voltar para o cachorrinho.

- Por que você não escolhe um? – A menina pensou por alguns segundos.

- Sam. O nome dele vai ser Sam.

* * *

Emily cuidou de Sam o dia todo. E teve uma ceia feliz com Hermione. Mas continuava a pensar em seu pai. Ele não aparecera.

- Eu sinto muito, Emily. – Disse Hermione também triste ao colocar a pequena na cama. – Eu pensei que ele fosse conseguir. – Com um pouco de esforço, a menina deu um leve sorriso.

- Ele ainda pode chegar amanhã. – A morena sorriu para ela também. Apesar de tudo Emily ainda tinha esperança. Tomara que Draco não a decepcionasse mais.

- Isso mesmo, Emily. Bem lembrado. – Ela arrumou as cobertas sobre a garota. – Quer que eu cante uma música?

- Quero. – Disse Emily animada.

**Il Est Temps Mon Ange**

**(É tempo, meu anjo)**

**De Dormir Un P'tit Peu**

**(De dormer um pouquinho)**

**On Est Là Pas Très Loin**

**(Estamos aqui, não muito longe)**

**En Fait, On Est Là**

**(Se fazendo, a gente está aqui)**

Hermione cantava baixinho e segurava a mão de Emily. A garota sempre segurava sua mão quando ia dormir. Ela gostava de saber que tinha alguém com ela. Alguém que se importava.

**Et On Compte**

**(E contamos)**

**Tes Battements De Cils, Tes Soupirs**

**(Seus batimentos dos cílios, seus suspiros)**

**Quand Tu T'endors, Ne T'en Fais Pas**

**(Quando você adormece, não o faça)**

**On Viendra Te Chercher**

**(A gente vem te procurer)**

**Pour Dormir Ensemble**

**(Para dormirmos juntos)**

Emily já havia adormecido, mas mesmo assim, Hermione terminou a música.

**Demain On Se Réveillera Avec Le Soleil**

**(Amanhã acordaremos com o sol)**

**De Tes Yeux**

**(Dos seus olhos)**

**Mais En Attendant Mon Coeur**

**(Mas esperando, meu coração)**

**Il Faut Dormir Un P'tit Peu**

**(É preciso dormer um pouquinho)**

**Alors Chut...**

**(Então, psiu...)**

**[La Ballade de Lilly Rose – Vanessa Paradis e Johnny Depp]**

Hermione deu um beijo em Emily e foi para seu quarto. Pensou em falar novamente com Draco, mas agora a decisão era dele. Ele tinha que perceber o que era mais importante: seu medo ou seu amor por Emily.

* * *

Ainda não eram seis horas da manhã e Draco estava na cozinha tomando seu café. Ele decidira não falar com Emily. Sabia que a garota ficaria decepcionada, mas era melhor do que ver o olhar de medo e choque no rosto dela.

O loiro estava quase terminando o café. A cozinha já estava cheia de luz do dia. Era melhor subir antes que Hermione acordasse. Não queria encarar a jovem também.

Antes que pudesse se levantar, Draco ouviu um barulho a suas costas. Hermione acordara cedo. Devia ter dormido mais um pouco. Ele levantou para dizer isso a ela, antes de ouvir seu sermão, mas ficou paralisado a se ver frente a frente com Emily.

A garota ainda sonolenta o encarava e também parou surpresa ao vê-lo. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Não dava pra se esconder. A menina já vira seu rosto. O loiro viu-a encher os pulmões e já imaginava a garota correndo pela casa gritando de medo.

- Papai! – Gritou a garota antes de correr na direção dele e se jogar em seus braços. – Eu sabia que você vinha! – Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Draco, enquanto a abraçava. – Eu sabia! Foi o que eu pedi ao Papai Noel. – A garota se afastou um pouco dele para encará-lo. – Feliz Natal, pai. – Emily beijou o rosto dele, bem em cima de suas cicatrizes.

- Feliz Natal, Emily. – Draco respondeu e beijou o rosto dela também. Os dois voltaram a se abraçar. – Eu estava com tantas saudades de você, querida. – Hermione, que ouvira Emily gritar, descera as escadas e assistia a cena de longe, sorrindo e chorando. – O que você quer de natal, filha?

- Eu já disse. Já consegui. – Draco afastou-a um pouco, para encarar seu rostinho.

- Eu sei. Mas, além disso, o que você quer? – Emily pensou um pouco.

- Posso ficar com o Sam?

- Quem é Sam? – Indagou ele, que ainda não sabia dessa história.

- É um cachorrinho que eu achei no quintal. Ele estava machucado, mas a Mione cuidou dele. Posso ficar com ele? A Mione disse que se você deixasse, eu podia. – Draco viu Hermione de longe e sorriu para ela.

- Ela disse isso? – a garota concordou com a cabeça. – Você promete que vai tomar conta dele?

- Prometo. – Disse Emily alegremente.

- Então pode ficar com ele.

- Oba! – Ela abraçou o pai de novo e depois saiu correndo. – Vou trazer ele pra você ver. – Ela passou por Hermione na escada e parou. – Feliz Natal, Mione. – Emily abraçou Hermione.

- Feliz Natal, Emily. – A menina se afastou dela e voltou a correr.

- O papai disse que eu posso ficar com o Sam. – Feliz, por ver Emily tão alegre, Hermione desceu as escadas sorrindo e foi até a cozinha, onde Draco ainda estava ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ela não sentiu medo de mim. – Falou o loiro ainda incrédulo. – Parecia até que ela nem via as cicatrizes.

- Eu te disse, não disse? – Hermione começou a preparar o café dela e de Emily. – Vai tomar café conosco? – Draco já tinha tomado café, mas queria continuar perto da filha.

- Vou sim. – Ele sentou à mesa e logo Emily apareceu com o cachorro. O loiro brincou com a filha a manhã toda e ficou fascinado ao ver a alegria dela ao abrir os presentes que estavam debaixo da árvore depois do almoço. Hermione também participava dessa felicidade com eles, apesar de ainda sentir falta de seu pai.

Ela pensava nisso, enquanto Emily abria os presentes. Portanto estava distraída quando a pequena se aproximou dela.

- Olha, Mione. Tem dois presentes pra você, aqui. – Surpresa a jovem pegou os pacotes. Um estava bem desarrumado. Claramente foi embrulhado por uma criança. Hermione abriu esse primeiro. Tinha um porta-retrato, pintado a mão, com um desenho que Emily fizera delas duas, e uma fita vermelha para prender os cabelos.

- É lindo, Emily. – Hermione abraçou a garotinha. – Eu adorei. – E para provar o que dizia, a jovem prendeu o cabelo com a fita na hora. – Vou colocar o porta-retrato na minha cômoda. – Obrigada. – Emily ficou super contente por ter agradado. A morena começou a abrir o outro presente. Este estava impecavelmente embrulhado, e só podia vir de Draco. Era um livro "Jane Eyre" da Charlotte Bronte. – Obrigada. – Disse Hermione encarando Draco docemente. – Eu não comprei nada.

- Não se preocupe. Você já me deu meu presente de natal. – Ele olhou para Emily e ela compreendeu.

- Você não vai abraçar ele, Mione? – Perguntou a pequena inocentemente.

- Ela não... – Começou Draco.

- Tem razão, Emily. – Falou Hermione se aproximando dele corada. – Obrigada, Draco. – O loiro se levantou e eles se abraçaram. – Feliz Natal. – Eles podiam sentir o calor que vinha do corpo do outro e Draco pensou que se Emily não estivesse ali, talvez ele não resistisse e beijasse Hermione.

- Feliz Natal. – Respondera ele, pensando em como era pretensioso por sequer pensar em beijá-la. Como poderia esperar que ela não sentisse nojo dele. Tinha certeza de que ela só o abraçara por causa de Emily.

Eles se separaram, mas Hermione gostaria de ter demorado um pouco mais. Nas vezes em que se imaginara envolvida pelos braços dele, não fora de um jeito tão casto. Os dois se encaravam e parecia não haver mais ninguém na sala.

- Olha, pai. Também tem um presente pra você. – Disse Emily quebrando o encanto em que os dois estavam. Draco voltou a se sentar e Hermione voltou para seu lugar. – Aqui. – A menina lhe entregou o presente, que também fora feito por ela. Ao desembrulhar ele encontrou um vidro cheio de algum líquido. – É um perfume. Eu fiz com a ajuda da Mione. – Draco abriu o vidro e sentiu o cheiro. Era um cheiro bom.

- É muito cheiroso, filha. – Ele passou um pouco na hora e depois puxou Emily para si, abraçando-a. – Obrigado. – Enquanto abraçava a filha, o loiro olhava para Hermione, de um jeito que fez a morena corar. Ela sabia que havia uma certa tensão entre eles, mas Draco a olhava como se quisesse tomá-la para si.

- Vou lavar a louça. – Disse a jovem se retirando da sala. Sabia que seu olhar não devia estar muito diferente do dele.

Draco se perguntava se estava ficando louco ou se Hermione realmente o olhara com desejo, assim como ele a olhara. Não podia ser, podia?

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Fantasma da Opera**

**Perola Negra**

**Ip S**

**Tatah Weasley**

**Ane Whitlock Malfoy**

**Priii**

**luagranger**

**Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem a fic, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo. Dedico ele a vocês.**

**Ps: Dessa vez não demorei um século pra postar, por isso não me matem, bjaoo...**


End file.
